Twisting Kaleidescope
by pammazola
Summary: Now a collection of romantic one-shots for the CicinhoxHazuki OTP. Chapter Two: Bella Donna. After their encounter on the bridge, Cicinho gives Hazuki a special gift, but it turns out to be more than just a pretty outfit to wear. In her eagerness to get away, she gets busted by Kazuki. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galilei Donna**

**A/N: Currently the anime has aired only up to Episode 7, but I couldn't resist my muse! So if you are reading this after finishing the complete anime, please forgive me for any blaringly obvious non-canon material. Please enjoy the essence of the writing. **

**This story takes place after the events in the anime. Hazuki returns to Italy, changes her name, and enrolls in a school in Florence instead of Tuscany.**

~oOo~

_Twisting Kaleidoscope_

~oOo~

Being alone does not always mean that she gets lonely.

Hazuki's apartment is small, comforting, inviting. She can stretch out in her bed, taking care to avoid the sharp corners of her textbooks, or the miscellaneous pens and pencils that emerge from the sea of quilts. Her gaze trains itself on the ceiling. She thinks about the next day's examinations, the paper that is due in a week, and if she is not too overwhelmed, about the frozen dinner that sits in the otherwise empty freezer. Her stomach grumbles in protest. She will try and not remember the savory tastes and smells of her father's cooking. Even Kazuki's curry sounds wonderful in comparison.

If she runs out of things to ponder (a rarity) Hazuki shifts restlessly on the lumpy mattress, waiting for the atmosphere to grow dark. She bought this apartment, not realizing until the first night that the ceiling was littered with small, glow-in-the-dark stickers, like those that you would find in a child's bedroom, and what was more, they were in the shape of the stars and planets, with no particular concern for the sake of accuracy. Really, it was a poor substitute for the real constellations, but their presence still brings a smile to her face, regardless. She thinks maybe if Hozuki were there to see it she would be inspired to build her own planetarium. Their mother would be proud to see something like that.

Hazuki knows that she does not get enough time to have her own worriless, non-committing thoughts. A warm beer and the shelter of her fake stars are enough company, and tomorrow will bring a new round of obligations and deadlines. In this brief moment of peace, she begins to fall asleep.

That is, until the devil runs his claws on her windowpane, painfully piercing her ears, robbing any traces of drowsiness from her person.

She swears loudly, bolting upright with an attractive disheveled head of now black hair. No matter how many times she hears him it is never less agitating than the last. One strap of her tank top slid down her shoulder as she grabs a fistful of curtain, nearly ripping the fabric from its rod as she allows the light of the moon to flood into her room. Her eyes quickly adjust, so she can make out the long tree branch that continues to rake its tips across the glass. The wind certainly is not the culprit. Something much heavier is the limb to support its greater weight. She grits her teeth, mustering all her strength to turn the rusty latch on the window and swing it open. A sigh escapes her as a crisp evening breeze washes over her face. Then she glares viciously at the redheaded man half concealed by the shadows. She thinks Cicinho looks like a lazy feline the way he lays there looking into her room.

"Well, aren't you just about the ugliest pussycat I've _ever_ seen?" Hazuki hisses, crossing her arms. "Why not do yourself some justice by knocking on the front door instead of prowling through the trees at night like the good-for-nothing perverted criminal that you are?" Cicinho blinks and Hazuki sees the corner of his lips tug in that familiar upward motion. Suddenly she is all too aware of her scant state of dress and unsightly pillowhead, but bravely chooses to ignore it.

"You _wound me, _Bambina." He uses the endearment that makes her red in the face, and he knows that it is not because of bashfulness. Edging closer: "But if you're inviting me in, then I guess I'd have to oblige…"

The statement flusters Hazuki. "_Pig!_ If you _ever_ enter my apartment I'll have the authorities on you! For _all _your dastardly crimes! Property damage! Kidnapping! _And_ _**especially**_ _the_ _sexual_ _harassment_!"

Urgently, he presses a single gloved finger to his lips. "Damn, woman, do you want to wake all of Florence? There's no merit in breaking down your door. Just keep your voice low!"

"What the hell do you want, then?" she asks, knowing the answer. Though, she is prepared for the usual bull that he sends her way every time he visits.

Cicinho's grin returns anew. "To keep tabs on you. Your family. Roberto." Hazuki scoffs, glancing away. She highly doubts that he hangs around Roberto's window at midnight like a hopeless Romeo. The way in which he stares at her, like a hungry predator eyeing a caged canary, makes her feel more than embarrassed. "I was curious to see if you were happy. Or with someone…" An unladylike snort erupts from her at that, surprising him a little. As if she has time to be with someone in a romantic sense! Hazuki brushes back her messy bangs with careless fingers. He considers her appearance for a moment. "Since you aren't my girl I think it's safe enough for me to say that black doesn't really suit you, Bambina."

"Oh?" She lifts an eyebrow, pretending to be annoyed despite the fact she hates the color too. "And if I were?"

His smile broadens and she can make out dimples. "Only a fool would criticize his Italian wife."

That struck a nerve. "Then I guess you could say my father was such a man." Hazuki hugs herself more closely, shivering from a cold that has nothing to do with temperature. She wants to shut the window on him now, but at the same time he is the only one that comes to talk to her in this large, strange city. Cicinho shifts his weight effortlessly on the branch. He is fearless of heights, she learned. Once she had asked him where the rest of his crew and the mecha laid hidden, but he always evades the question. "How long are you going to keep bothering me?"

"I only wanted a moment to -" he began.

"_No_," Hazuki narrows her eyes. "I mean, how long…" She makes a sweeping hand gesture. "Of _this?_ Before you finally get caught? Exactly how many more nights should I expect you?" He is a wanted sky pirate, after all. "It's unpleasant," she added quickly.

There's an expression on Cicinho's face that Hazuki cannot quite make out and attributes it to the dim lighting. "Well…" His voice seems to have dropped an octave. "If I told you every time I wanted to be with you, the police would be here waiting for me next time, ne? I can count on you for that." He says it lightheartedly. "But you won't deal with them unless you have to. Unless I threaten you. And I think both you and I know you're in no position to be exposing yourself to the authorities, am I wrong? So to answer your question…" His blue eyes reflect the moon brightly. "As long as I want."

Hazuki sighs heavily in exasperation. "How would you like it if I woke you up with that ungodly sound screeching in your ear at night?"

He chuckles lowly. "If you ever get the opportunity to wake me, Bambina, I can think of about a dozen glorious reasons why you would be there the first place, and your sound would be heavenly."

"_Go to hell!_" Hazuki does not have anything to hurt him with except her cheap bottle of warm beer, so she chucks it at him with an impressive display of vigor, overlooking the fact half the contents spill back onto her in the process. Of course, Cicinho catches it singlehandedly with ease, and then stands nimbly on the branch, smirking back at her rage.

"I'm in love with you, Hazuki Ferrari." He starts to fade away into the shadows where she can no longer see him, pausing long enough to shoot back another few words. "Thanks for the beer." He presses his lips to the mouth of the bottle as if he were drinking from the elixir itself.

She does not know if he says anything after that because the window is slammed and latched tightly. Hazuki childishly makes a face at the place where Cicinho disappears. She is far too caught up in his brashness and perverted talk she entirely forgets he used her real name, and the way it sounds so lovely that she truly wants to hear him say it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galilei Donna**

**A/N: That romantic meeting on the bridge in episode 8 swept me off my feel with all kinds of feels. So here's another one-shot for the Cicinho x Hazuki OTP. Please note that this one-shot has no affiliation with the plot or time of the first chapter. They are independent of one another.**

**Thank you very much everyone who reviewed! I write these one-shots to help sate your hunger! **

**~oOo~**

_**Bella Donna**_

**~oOo~**

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Kazuki asked, watching grimly as her sister's back stiffened. Not a meter from the front door, but Hazuki still turned and forced a wide smile that was not convincing in the least. She shuddered under Kazuki's sharp gaze, and of course, her outfit did not help the situation by relieving any suspicion. She really should have waited to sneak out the house and changed in a nearby store or something. Ah, her eagerness had temporarily overridden her logic, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

There was only one thing left that she could do.

"Please, _please_, don't tell anyone!" Yes, begging. Even Hazuki knew when to swallow her pride and do it. She clasped her hands together and put on the puppy eyes, hoping that they would take effect in warming her heart.

Kazuki huffed, frowning prominently at the spectacle. "I honestly can't believe you, Ha-nee."

The elder sister winced. "Please…?"

"How can you think about partying _again?_" Her voice raised a pitch. "Meeting boys? Getting drunk? Wearing _that?_" She made a wild gesture at her clothes. "What happened to staying together and finding all the sketches? You're so selfish, Ha-nee!"

Dropping her fists to her sides, Hazuki began to think of ways to defend herself from the verbal bombardment (it seemed to run in the family, she realized) but Kazuki halted her before she could get a word out. The middle sister took to glaring at the floor. "Go. I don't care. I won't tell Grandpa or Anna, but don't assume I'll do this for you again!"

_Well. What a change of heart._ Overjoyed, she took Kazuki in an embrace, squeezing tightly even as she tried to squirm away. "Thank you. I really owe you for this!"

Kazuki awkwardly patted her back. "Yeah, well. I can't always be the kill-joy now, can I? Just… be safe." She bit her bottom lip, still not meeting her eyes. "And you look nice in that yukata, Ha-nee. He better like it, too."

She beamed back at her, stepping through the sliding doors. "Thank you."

Winter festivities in Kyoto were a special time for couples. Apparently. Hazuki did not count this as a date. Hell, aside from a couple rushed conversations, she barely knew the man that she was going to meet in secret. After that awkward encounter on the bridge, she returned to their grandfather's house and bathed. As she hurriedly scampered into her bedroom in a wet towel, her breath caught at the sight of the beautiful orange and yellow fabric that was lying on her futon. Alongside it, there was a note, written in messily Italian scrawled: Maruyama. She had been there just earlier that day with the other girls. Maruyama Park used to be a popular site in Kyoto for cherry blossom viewing. It had been a long time since there had last been a spring, though. She remembered seeing the banners that were advertising a "candle garden" scheduled for that evening. Hozaki's face had been so adorably disappointed when she found out that only couples were allowed to attend. Hazuki never thought anything of it after that. When she picked up the orange yukata, only two things went through her mind, and they were:

One: _How the hell did he get in here?_

And two: _How the hell does he know my measurements?_

The yukata fit snuggly. It was made of a thicker, warmer material than other ones she had seen, and it came with a pair of matching mittens and boots. She ran her fingers over the large yellow flower designs, blinking in wonderment. This was certainly an unexpected gift, but how did he come to get it? How likely was it that a wanted sky pirate would walk into a Mom and Pop shop to request a yukata? There was also the (very strong) possibility he had stolen it, which brought a wry smirk to Hazuki's lips. She would give him the benefit of the doubt, just this once.

This was definitely not a date. Hazuki only checked her hair ten times in the shop windows as she walked by. Instead of her usual braids she decided to go along with the theme and pinned her hair up as best she could. The same wisp of a curl kept breaking formation despite the number of times she slicked it back. Then she hurried along with a crowd dressed similarly, heading in the direction she hoped to be of the park.

"Oi, Bambina."

"Is that the standard greeting now?" she sighed, slowing her pace. A part of her was thankful that she had correctly interpreted the message and he showed up so soon, rather than leaving her to mingle among strangers. She felt a warm hand take her left one. Hazuki glanced down at the arm that was attached to it with a moment's hesitation, and then smiled up at the face of its owner. "Hello there, Criminal."

He stood impressively tall next to her, and outside his usual attire she could still easily recognize him by that long mane of red hair. Cicinho wore a men's kimono that matched hers in color, and a white hakama. He seemed comfortable, enough so that he released her hand in favor of wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Then, perhaps I should call you Bella_?_" His eager blue eyes promised mischief. Hazuki's smile broadened in kind. That bad boy persona had a degree of charm. If he were a normal man, hell, if she were a normal woman, maybe she would consider him…

_No, no, no, no, no!_ she reminded herself with a mental slap. _This is a onetime thing. Just for fun._ "'Hazuki' would work fine, thank you," she said, without noticing that she was leaning into the warmth of his side as they continued to walk. "So… do I want to know where you got this yukata from? It seems rather… extravagant."

Cicinho shrugged with an air of carelessness. "I have connections. The members of my crew come from all countries and walks of life. Don't worry about the details, as long as you like it."

"I do," Hazuki said, feeling a little better about the situation after hearing that. "I love it." That surprised the both of them. He kindly nodded, drawing her closer to him as they approached the booth to purchase their passes into the park. Realization dawned. She hadn't even thought that currency was going to be an issue, in which case she would have had to ask Anna for it. _Great, how am I going to tell him?_ Cicinho was already reaching for the pocket inside his kimono. He dropped a few coins into a Japanese woman's hands and then graciously accepted the slips of paper she gave him. They disappeared inside his kimono, too.

She glanced up at him thoughtfully, a growing sense of appreciation swelling in her chest. "Did your 'connection' get you the money as well?"

He blinked, throwing her a sideways look. "Oh… no. I stole that." Then he laughed like a maniac and Hazuki facepalmed.

Leaving the booth, he turned them to the right. The serpentine stone walkway weaved by the bare sakura trees, and on both sides, rows of the lighted candle orbs twinkled, fighting against the gentle bite of a cold wind. Other people were snuggled closely together, gazing out at the sea of calm fire. As they continued on in silence, Hazuki noted all the couples who were adding candles to the collection. She watched, intrigued, as they wrote Japanese characters across the glass orbs with black marker.

"Bambina, would you like to do one?" Cicinho's voice startled her. The peace between them had stretched on for so long and had not bothered her in the slightest since she didn't exactly know how to carry on a casual conversation with someone you considered your enemy. He was still after Galileo's inheritance, and this was strange, him wanting to be here with her. For a moment, she was going to ask him why, but then reconsidered. Whatever his answer would be, she truly did not want to hear it because tonight he was not a sky pirate, and she was not an aspiring-lawyer-turned-fugitive. Just a man and a woman, making harmony in each other's company. She quickly shook her head, clasping her hands tightly to her bosom. "No, thank you." Hazuki knew what it meant, writing her name connected with his, as if they were truly lovers. Something about the sight of all those candles and names gave her a feeling of sorrow. At the edge of the path they stood, and she pensively pressed her cold nose into his kimono. The garden was more beautiful than she anticipated. It was a lot like looking out onto water and seeing a reflection of the stars.

"Bambina."

"Hm…?" she said, and when Hazuki lifted her magenta eyes to meet his blue ones, suddenly, she never wanted to ever look away again. Hesitantly, as if he were experiencing conflicting emotions within himself, Cicinho reached out to cup her cheek in one gloved hand, pressing his forehead to hers. Each of their breaths visibly mingled together in the air. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded from his closeness, studying the few centimeters left between their lips. Then he smiled brilliantly, drawing her into his chest for an embrace, and they stayed like that for a long time.


End file.
